harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Popuri (BTN)
Popuri is a quirky and cheerful girl in Harvest Moon: Back to Nature. She lives on the Poultry Farm with her mother, Lillia and her brother, Rick. She is a bubbly and very sweet girl. Although she loves her family, she finds farming dull and wants to see the world. She is also one of the easiest bachelorettes. Your main rival when courting Popuri is Kai. If they end up getting married, they will move away from Mineral Town and only come back to visit in the Summer. ScheduleHarvest Moon: Back to Nature FAQ by Sky Render www.gamefaqs.com 'Gifts'Harvest Moon: Back to Nature FAQ by Sky Render www.gamefaqs.com 'Heart Events' Popuri's Introduction :Trigger: The first time you visit the Poultry Farm while Popuri is there. :An argument will occur between her and her brother. Shortly after, she runs away to the hot spring. After you find her, she will pose a question. If you answer "My sympathies", her affection for you will grow by +2000. ---- Popuri's Question :Trigger: If you visit the Poultry Farm when Popuri has at least 5000 affection. :A conversation will occur in regards to her leaving mineral town. If you agree with her by saying, "It might be fun", her affection for you will grow by +5000. If you disagree with her by saying, "You should stay", her affection for you will drop by -2000. ---- Popuri's Egg :Trigger: You must have at least 15000 affection with Popuri. You must have at least one space free in your chicken coop (including incubating eggs). It must be summer or winter. Right after you exit your house. :As soon as she gives you the egg, her affection for you will grow by +2000. If you allow it to hatch, her affection for you will grow by another +2000. If you name the newly hatched chick "Popuri", Popuri will drop by next morning and her affection for you will grow by +1000. Rival Events'''http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/446412-harvest-moon-back-to-nature/faqs/69342 '''Rival Event 1 :Trigger: First time you visit Chicken Lil's during Summer. 2nd Summer, Year 1, 11.00amhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGPZBH7mzYg&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07&index=14 Kai is talking to Popuri and mentions how nice she is. Rick gets defensive and tells Kai to leave her alone. Popuri then walks out, scolding Rick and inviting Kai in. Kai declines the invite because Rick doesn't want him there and tells Popuri she should listen to her big brother. Popuri says she hates Rick and invites Kai in again, but he still declines. He says that he was just stopping in to say hello and leaves. ---- Rival Event 2 :Trigger: Visit the Beach during Summer. 10th Summer, Year 1, 9.00amhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vG_ivo2oOkc&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07&index=19 Popuri asks Kai why he doesn’t live in the village all year. Kai says it's because he loves warm places and hates cold places. Popuri says she loves summer because that’s when Kai’s restaurant is open. Kai thanks her and says that he will see her next summer. ---- Rival Event 3 :Trigger: Visit the Beach during Summer. 13th Summer, Year 2, 9.00amhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odbFMqFxR60&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07&index=23 Kai asks if Popuri intends to stay in the village forever. Popuri says no way, she intends to leave sometime. Kai then asks Popuri if she's really serious about leaving. Popuri gets angry and says she is serious, but she worries about her mom and Rick. Kai doubts that she is serious and tells her that she can leave any time she wants, no excuses. ---- Rival Event 4 :Trigger: Visit the Beach during Summer. 14th Summer, Year 2, 9.00amhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3psb3KdZ3a0&index=25&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07 Kai apologizes to Popuri for their previous conversation, Popuri accepts. Although Kai thinks she is probably serious, he tells her that she should stay with her family. Kai says that she seems happy here so she might not want to leave. Popuri than says she wants to leave the village because she wants to be with Kai. Kai leaves without her every summer which makes her sad. ---- Rival Propsal :Trigger: 1st Fall, Year 2, 6.00amhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEHUNeGhMtQ&nohtml5=False On Autumn 1st when Kai comes to your farm to let you know he is leaving until next year he will also tell you he’s taking Popuri with him. After Kai leaves, Rick will show up asking if you have seen Popuri. Your decision will determine if Kai and Popuri get married or not. If you tell Rick where she went, Popuri won't leave. If you choose not to tell him, Kai and Popuri will get married. The wedding will take place on Spring 30th the following year. 'Trivia' *Popuri is shown to be afraid of monkeys if the player shows it to her. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature NPCs